


【霜铁】虚伪深情

by FanPace



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanPace/pseuds/FanPace
Summary: a1霜遇到了a4铁，Loki知道了在a4铁的世界里他们一直是情人关系。





	【霜铁】虚伪深情

那个人瘦了。

 

 

Loki心想，他玩味地眯起墨绿色的眼眸，枫叶色的午间阳光从神盾局大厅的落地窗融进室内，留下一地的阴影，看上去像是某种昂贵的欧式油画。画作的主人公此时却穿着低调而严密的警卫服饰，像只偷零食的小老鼠般捞起地上的宇宙魔方，然后试图不声不响地消失在没有人注意他的角落。

 

可惜他还是找到他了。这真不错。

Loki在面具下露出微笑，然而，还没等双手被禁锢的邪神做些什么，小个子却首先被绿色大块头撞了个满怀。他躺在地上晕晕乎乎了许久，才能再起身紧张地环视四周，一刻不停地打算继续执行他的小计划。

在这期间Loki捡起了魔方。  
他知道此时的自己就像中途捞走好处的窃取者，Loki傲慢的脸上露出得意的恶劣笑容，但这无所谓——自从诡计之神发现这里极其不同寻常地出现了另一个Tony Stark之后，他就意识到自己的某种命运轨迹开始向完全不同的地方发展。

 

或许这才是真正的……

Loki这样想着，他故意停止了继续思考下去，然后轻而易举地用魔方的力量在原地打开了异空间的入口，进去之前没有忘记拎走趴在地上的Tony Stark。  
也许小胡子男人的脑子里已经在这一瞬间闪过了千百个对策，但人类的智慧用来对付神明还是过于力不从心，最终在一片混沌的空间里，Tony Stark开始隔着头盔上的防爆破玻璃直直瞪向优雅地站立在面前的Loki。

Loki欣赏着Tony的警惕与戒备，他温和地说道：

“你是Tony Stark。外面的那个也是。”

Loki引以为傲的假笑每次面对Tony的时候总带着一种虚伪的深情。

“可你又不是Tony Stark。你完全不像他。”

面前的小胡子男人虽然穿着一身坚挺的警卫服装，但仔细看去就会发现他的身躯太过于瘦弱了，瘦弱到即使是这种硬质材料的衣服也不太能够撑起来。玻璃下那张精致好看的脸此时泛着不够健康的苦涩，tony stark的眼尾似乎也多了些褶皱，它们和鼻尖一起被隐隐约约的红色染上。

这和不久前还在楼上与他对峙的男人的气势完全不同。楼上的Tony Stark意气风发，楼下的Tony Stark过于警惕，并且气息内敛柔和许多。

Tony——他面前的Tony，此时抿着嘴角看着他，忽然轻轻动了动唇却并没有发出声音，至少Loki没有听到。Loki挑眉，仅一挥手指的功夫，就让Tony再次不可置信地瞪了过来。

“你的蝼蚁小朋友只是被我赶出去了而已。”Loki眯起眼睛。“魔方因为忽然出现的漏洞陷入了自我修复，整个时间基底都停了下来，你大可不必为了赶时间而着急。”

Tony本想说些什么，听完Loki的话又吞了回去，转而重新倒吸一口凉气。而这让Loki更为坚定了自己的猜测，时空的异常甚至触动了魔方的力量，其中的原因一定和出现在这里的这位Tony Stark有关系。

不久之前在楼上与Tony Stark对峙的教训还停留在诡计之神的脑海里——如果想知道什么事情，你绝对不能期望能撬开钢铁侠的那张嘴，即使撬开了你也会发现谎话和废话连篇，能有一个字裹着真相做成的糖霜你就要谢天谢地了。  
于是Loki果断地施起法术，银绿色的光辉像缎带一样围绕过来，隐藏着肉眼可见的巨大能量。Tony似乎知道Loki要干什么，他面色苍白而惊恐地向后躲去，然而在Loki的混沌空间里Tony什么都隐藏不住，一道白光闪烁，钢铁侠苦恼地双手环抱住自己的头，他知道Loki在那一瞬间已经把他所有的记忆看在了眼里。

如果不是因为这一点，看到笑意全部僵硬在脸上的Loki少见地眼神逐渐冰冷、唇角趋于平缓的样子，Tony还真的感觉很新鲜。

似乎是总算消化了记忆里过于庞大的信息量，Loki在一阵僵持过后有了行动，他将双手环抱起来然后若有所思地垂眸看向Tony，小胡子男人几乎可以说得上是狼狈地躲避着Loki仿佛能把他烧出一个洞的目光。

“我们是情人。”Loki轻声道，这是一个阐述成叙述句的疑问句。他似乎有些茫然的疑惑，但语气仍然是优雅带着磁性的上扬。

他补充道。“我们上过床？”

Tony目瞪口呆地语塞起来，过不久他皱起了鼻子。

“……我以为你至少会在意几年后自己死了的事实？……okay，管他的，反正你什么都看到了不是吗？就像某种第一视角的a片？”

Tony很难控制不让自己的话语带上一些嘲讽，毕竟就是在Loki的步步紧逼下，小个子男人才不得不硬着头皮面对这一切。  
在一瞬间涌上来的种种情绪的干扰中，Tony没来由地开始感到生气和恼怒，即使他知道这并不是个生气和惹怒Loki的好时机。但当他仔细审视着未来已经离去了五年的男朋友，那熟悉又有些陌生的精致英俊的北欧面孔令他实在是难以控制越来越复杂的内心情绪。

Tony的语气逐渐强硬起来：“宇宙魔方给我，放我出去。”

Loki象征性地笑了。

“你在记忆里可不是这么对待我的。”

 

虽然嘴上是调侃的语言，但邪神的表情却完全不似语气上的那般有闲情逸致。Loki几乎在下一秒便收敛了笑容，深邃的翡翠绿眸子在恢复平缓的唇角映衬下散发着阴晴不定的色彩。

Tony就这样僵在了原地。  
不知过了多久，在tony试图后退一步，并真的付诸行动之时，Loki用修长优雅的手快速地打了一个响指，四周混沌的景色倏地散去，在钢铁侠完全没有来得及反应就失去平衡不断下降，直到狠狠跌入一张宽大而柔软的大床里。

Loki冷静地弯下腰俯在Tony身上，此时小胡子男人身上的警卫服饰已经被他剥尽，比想象中还要小一圈的身子缩在他怀里还带些颤抖，Tony开始挣扎起来。

Tony很抗拒，十分抗拒，不只是因为这并不是一个合适的时间与地点，更是因为笼罩他的神对于他来说带着一份诡异的陌生。即使他们的关系也是从当初的现在开始的，但那是整整五年的差距，自Loki死后Tony痛苦了另外五年，而他现在被十年前的Loki压制在身下动弹不得。

这个时代的Loki对于Tony来说异常强壮高大，墨绿色在眼前飘荡，小胡子男人头昏眼花地陷在天鹅绒的大床里，周围的景色是一个十分带有阿斯加德特色的房间，Tony指看了一眼就收回了目光，他裹紧黑色紧身衣狼狈地在Loki的身下反抗。

“我的房间。你很习惯吧？”

Loki单手挟住Tony的下颚，他紧紧盯着Tony的眼睛，似乎在认真思考如何将里面甜腻的焦糖挖干殆尽。

“我们在这里做了多少次，嗯？”

Loki慢条斯理地询问着，他空闲着的右手伸进小胡子男人的紧身衣里，没有废什么力气就捏到了Tony右胸前的红点。这仿佛是对方的某种开关，Tony像一条脱了水的鱼猛地在柔软的绒被间挺起了腰，他想要抬起脚把Loki踹下去——只要能制止他，做什么都好，可惜身材较自己强壮一圈的邪神仍然恶劣地将自己禁锢在他的影子里。

似乎是想到方才记忆中的某些画面，渐渐地Loki的动作变得柔和了许多，Tony的挣扎也缓慢地弱了下来。他低头亲吻了Tony因过激动作而被汗浸湿了的额头，接着逐渐向下移去，故意略过了小胡子男人混合着无神、混乱和复杂的双眼，对着他稍逝血色的薄唇咬了下去。

Tony似乎是放弃了，他定定地凝视着Loki垂到他脸颊上的黑发，即使被咬破的口子在唇角绽放了妖冶的红色也没有管它。这时邪神好整以暇地舔舐着，停留在伤口处的舌尖动作十分缓慢，这让钢铁侠弱弱地说了一句：“……Loki，疼。”

Loki抬起挺拔的背部，眯起的双眸垂下望着Tony，散发着幽幽的银绿色光芒。

“未来，”Loki加重了语气。“未来，我们在这里做的时候，你可没这么说过。”

Tony用一种介于受伤和委屈的目光看向Loki。

“你一定要这样吗？”  
Tony小声嘟囔着。

这十年Tony Stark显然是学会了妥协，至少表面上看上去是这样，连这种可怜兮兮的眼神都惟妙惟肖——不得不说这十分有用，身下的人类越是露出这样的神色越能取悦自己，Loki觉得自己是喜欢Tony倔强又坚强地挥舞自己带着尖刺的小爪子的，但一旦表露出类似于“我需要你”的让步，就能让Loki惊喜而又满足地像个得了糖的孩子。

Loki没有回答，而是用行动告诉了小个子男人，他先是把tony的黑色紧身衣从腰际拉到脖颈处，两粒红乳完全暴露在空气中，它们还像Loki在记忆里看上去的那样粉嫩，诱人如奶油蛋糕顶端的樱桃、黄金宝石堆尖的菱形钻石，九界最大的诱惑都比不上这个，Loki想，他把头埋在那里，恶质地用尖齿摩擦着带着硬挺的柔软。

Tony似乎完全放弃抵抗了，他在下坠的过程中看到了时间流停止的场景，他知道这是Loki想让他看到的，目的就是抵消他逃出去的急切。小胡子男人局促了一下呼吸，他愣着神轻轻搂起诡计之神的一小缕黑色发丝，钢铁侠的思绪开始天马行空地发散着，然而Tony又感觉自己的脑海里根本是一片空白。

Loki的每一次触碰都是如此熟悉又如此陌生，冰冷又温暖，令曾在未来失去将近一切都没有流下眼泪的Tony，逐渐在带着血丝的眼眶里溢满一些飘荡的水汽。

“啊！”

注意到Tony的走神，Loki一下抚上tony的阴茎，它现在软塌塌的，但Loki只是随意逗弄了一下，就让Tony的小东西颤颤巍巍地站了起来。邪神食指间隐约散发的绿色光辉起了很大作用，所及之处让Tony有种触电般的感觉，更不用说是喷泄在他弱不禁风的小东西上了。

Tony因为这个脸上沾染了红潮，看上去异常色情得惹人怜爱，然而钢铁侠却露出不满的神色。

“未来的你可不会用这些小把戏。”Tony嘀咕道。

Loki的气场以肉眼可见的速度冷了下去，他保持着微笑回答：

“我要节省时间，Stark。”

他不断抚过流着液体的铃口，快感从腰际像电流一样蔓延到脚趾间以及心脏周围，Tony低声干涩地喘着粗气，他被汗湿润闪着水光的棕色头发在墨绿色的枕头上滚过一圈，在Loki又一次捏上乳头的时候小胡子男人尖叫着射了出来。

一定是有五年没做了的缘故，被如潮水般涌上来的快感袭击了的Tony Stark胡乱又迷茫地想。

这真出格。

乳白色的液体喷溅在柔软的绿色布料笼罩的天鹅绒下，浑浊化为和谐的一体，带着纯洁美感的羞耻色情感。

在Tony高潮后，Loki便毫不怜悯地把他翻了过来，没人能想到这个人和方才温柔抚摸Tony阴茎的是一个，钢铁侠还在头晕眼花的时候，Loki将手指探向陷在两股白色浑圆的缝隙之间的洞穴。

戳上去软软的，还随着Loki的触碰瑟缩着，会肉肉地包裹住邪神的指尖。神明最终被魅惑得不可思议的人类挑起色欲，Loki胯下的东西鼓到快要爆炸，而冰霜巨人则面不改色地释放出自己的巨大，然后把两根手指同时开拓着那里的幽密。

Tony被手指挑逗地下意识发出咿咿呀呀的声音，意识到自己口中过于甜腻的小胡子男人戛然而止闭口不言，而Loki不会给他这样的机会——手指开始粗暴地缓缓移动着，不知是魔法的功能还是什么，逐渐有液体从后穴中渗出来湿润了入口，让邪神能够更方便地进行动作。

“叫出来，Stark。”

Loki顿了顿，用引诱的声音换了另外的称呼。

“叫出来，Anthony。我知道你喜欢。”

Tony狠狠地瞪过去，这让他看起来像没有杀伤力的汗涔涔的虚弱小猫：“你在记忆里显然没有学什么好，对吗？”

Loki虚假地弯了唇角，他灵活的手指找到一个点猛地袭击过去，Tony像小猫触电般翘起尾巴一样挺起自己的腰，同时用一种近似要窒息的方式，一边叫出声来一边大口大口喘气。

Loki总算将自己的东西顶到Tony的肉穴口，入口处的嫩肉摩擦着敏感的顶端，精液和肠液的混合物顺着股沟向下流到Tony的小球处，并在大腿之间制造出十分黏腻的感觉，让小胡子男人感觉自己陷入了某种特别的糖浆中。

“舒服吗，蜜糖？”

Loki俯在Tony耳边轻声道，是那种每个人都能听得出深情的语气，这似乎刺激了Tony，钢铁侠额角流着汗愣愣地望向床头一个欧式的螺旋状装饰，忽然焦糖色的眸子里盈满了痛苦与悔意，他缓缓的合上了双眼。

Loki暗自咬牙。“看着我。”

邪神一举攻破了Tony的防线，即使Loki的那处已经因情欲而涨得不可思议，但他的脸上仍然流露着面无表情的冷酷，直到看到Tony因快感而瞬间失神地歪过头去的时候，邪神的动作才有了一丝短暂的失控。

诡计之神低下头，墨绿色的眸子被如火般燃烧的情欲填充。

“该死。”

Loki的语气优雅，他似乎已经知道未来为什么会发生他所看到的事情。

Tony Stark对于他来说拥有着致命的吸引力。

Tony不知所措地承受着Loki的巨大，他感觉自己只要动一下就会被撑破了，他甚至不知道该怎么缓解肚子里被紧紧填满的感觉，只能试探般地深呼吸起来。Loki缓缓移动了一下，这引起Tony的肉壁疯狂收缩，与之同时的还有总算难耐不住的隐隐哭腔。

Loki逐渐放开动作，他总是一下顶到最里面，然后缓缓抽出来很多，被填满的快感无时无刻不在重新涌上Tony的全身，穴口被摩擦的泛红，股尖因为Loki大力的抽顶也被顶红，Tony的乳尖也像个新鲜欲滴的大樱桃。

“不……不行……太……”

Tony的反抗逐步支离破碎，邪神少见地强势起来，一旦这样的时候北欧神明就会充分发挥他身为神应有的一面。

他不断进攻着Tony，每一次都恶劣地顶撞摩擦那最为敏感的地方，Tony合不拢的唇角流下一些来不及咽的口水，Loki垂下眸子体贴地替小胡子男人抚去，钢铁侠溢满红潮的脸下意识地寻找着贴上对方冰凉的手。

Loki笑了一下。“真贪心，Stark。”

Tony以某种听不清的嘟囔作为回应，尾音因为Loki的顶弄变了调子，上扬的呻吟流露着快感。

Loki顿了一下，然后更加猛烈地加快了动作，钢铁侠的呻吟只能在间隙中发出声音，他的哭腔甜腻诱人，他的喘息冒着情欲的热气，最终邪神将自己仅仅嵌在Tony的身体里，低吼着射的满满都是。

小胡子男人的肚子鼓了起来，他失神地望着天花板，直到视线被Loki的翡翠色眸子所取代。  
那双深邃的透明以一种近乎疯狂的复杂和未散去情欲的姿态投射在Tony的眼中，诡计之神张了张嘴，他缓缓地说：

 

 

“Stark，他怎么受得了……只留你一个呢？”

 

 

某种奇异的默契作祟，Tony几乎是立即就知道了Loki的意思。  
这让他迅速使本就泛红的眼眶变成了玫红，Tony颤抖着唇看他，用全身最后一点力气控制住了泪水，然后露出一个似笑非笑、好像马上就要哭出来或者笑出来的表情。

Tony的语气颤抖着，最后他合上眼睛。

“所以我要……带他回来。”

 

Loki静静看着他，忽然他笑了，仍然是那副虚伪到深情的模样，邪神最后亲吻了他，亲吻了他的额头、鼻尖、嘴唇、耳朵，最后亲吻了Tony混合着悲痛和坚定的眼睛。

 

“不，他要你……”Loki微笑道。“活着。”

 

 

——————————————————

 

“坐标737，坐标737。”

Tony小声道。

“我拿到魔方了。”

“嘿伙计，你真的很快！你是怎么做到瞬间移动那么远的？”蚁人的语气里是明显的不可思议。

Tony没有回答，他仍然奔跑着，蜜棕色的眸子眯起来下意识看向手里拎着的黑色手提箱，在没有人看见的地方勾起了自己的唇角。

“嘿，这不重要，伙计……”

Tony的眼睛充满坚定。

“我们该回去拯救世界了，这才是最要紧的事。”

Tony回头，不知道在望向哪里，但他知道他一定看得到，于是Tony缓缓地用嘴型说道：

 

“Wait me.”

钢铁侠匆忙离去，他原先站立的地方隐隐闪出一抹绿色的光芒，随着风的经过消逝不见了。


End file.
